Behind 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'
by AwesomeUnicornPrincess
Summary: What really happens during the Percy Jackson books? These are the secrets Uncle Rick decided not to put in his books. WARNING: Explicit sex scenes.
1. Luke X Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Annabeth takes Percy to Cabin Eleven and introduces him to Luke.**

 **These italicised sentences are from Chapter 6 of 'The Lightning Thief'.**

 _"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing._

Every time Annabeth looked at Luke, she kept remembering the fun times they had together. Travelling across the country with him and Thalia, parring with him during capture the flag, getting fucked by him behind the Hermes cab… wait, no, don't think about that, you'll get wet again, Annabeth thought to herself. But her mind drifted off to that certain subject…. 

Luke waited in the shadow of the Hermes cabin. Annabeth should be here by now, he thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw a flicker of movement. Annabeth walked into the darkness wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans.

"Hi Luke," she said, blushing wildly.

Luke walked up to Annabeth and pushed her onto the cabin wall.

"Shut up and kiss me," Luke growled.

He kissed her hard, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, and Luke's hands reached under Annabeth's shirt and fondled her boobs.

"Not wearing a bra again, I see."

Luke quickly took off his shirt, showing off his toned muscles, before moving on to licking Annabeth's B-cup breasts. He started working on sucking her left nipple while massaging her right. Annabeth moaned as she felt Luke's mouth on her body. She pulled her jeans and grey panties down, revealing her wet pussy. She also pulled down Luke's pants and black boxers, revealing his 10-inch dick.

"Fuck me now," Annabeth sighed, and Luke complied.

After spitting on his circumcised cock, he inserted it into her hole, making her scream, probably waking up all the campers. But they probably went back to sleep as this was a regular occurrence. Luke continued shoving his cock in and out, in and out, moving faster and faster.

"Yes, Luke! Fuck my pussy, Luke! Oh! Oh! Cum in me with your big cock! Oh!" Annabeth shouted as Luke banged her as hard as he could. He loved fucking Annabeth as she had such a tight pussy.

"Lu - Luke, I thi - think I'm gonna cuuu - uhhhhhh!" cried Annabeth as her juices rushed out onto Luke's dick. Luke felt Annabeth clench onto his dick and pushed all 10 inches into her, releasing his cum into her pussy.

"That was so good! Do this again tomorrow?" asked Annabeth as she licked the cum off Luke's cock.

"Of course." 

Annabeth shook herself out of her daydream when she saw Percy looking at her.

 _She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again._ _"He's your counsellor for now."_

 **Please rate or review. I accept all feedback and constructive criticism, good or bad. Also tell me if you have any good ideas for later chapters!**


	2. Percy X Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Uncle Rick does.**

 **Annabeth has finished touring Percy around Camp Half-Blood.**

 **These italicised sentences are from Chapter 7 of 'The Lightning Thief'.**

 _I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan._

"Wait!" Annabeth said.

Percy stopped.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you. Come back here," she told him.

As Percy returned, she faced him, and reached down and grabbed his balls.

"Hey!" Percy shouted, but by that time, Annabeth had pulled his pants down and was massaging his dick through his blue boxers.

"Demigods are extra horny; we get it from our parents," she told him as she pulled down his boxers and revealed his cock, slowly hardening.

"Oh!" Annabeth let out a small gasp as she saw the size of Percy's cock. "7 inches! Already?" She placed the semi-hard dick in her mouth, and wrapped her tongue around the head, moving back and forth, back and forth.

"Oh yes, that feels so good!" Percy grabbed the back of Annabeth's head and started forcing her in further.

Annabeth quietly took off her jeans and panties, showing her shaven pussy.

"But what about Mr. Bru- Chiron and Mr. D?" asked Percy.

"Chiron's at archery and Mr. D doesn't care. And the other campers see this all the time. Oh, yes, Percy, oh," said Annabeth as she inserted Percy's cock into her pussy. She sat on Percy's dick and started to move up and down.

"Fuck yes, Percy. You make me so fucking wet." Annabeth whispered to him.

"Like in the, oh, yes, bathroom?" Annabeth ignored him as she concentrated on trying not to shout "Fuck me!"

She moved faster and faster until Percy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ah, it feels like... like..." Percy stammered.

"You're gonna cum. Cum in my pussy, Percy. Cum in me, fuck yes, oh, fuck!" Annabeth felt Percy's cum ooze into her pussy and drip out onto his crotch. There sure was a lot of it! After about ten spurts, Annabeth could not stand it anymore and also cummed.

"We have to do that again," she told him as she licked up all of their cum from his crotch. Annabeth grabbed her grey panties and soaked the panties with the cum leaking out of her pussy. She threw it at Percy. "Keep it as a souvenir," she told him before putting her jeans back on.

"But what happens if you get pregnant?"

"You can't get pregnant under the camp's magic borders. And if you're outside the camp, people use Aphrodite's Contraception Pills for Heroes. But, nowadays, no one leaves the camp." She walked away, leaving Percy putting his boxers and trousers back on, stuffing Annabeth's panties in his pocket.


End file.
